imatrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Music and The Village
Through the use of music, James Newton Howard and M. Night Shyamalan were able to develop suspense and mystery in a scene that no visual could ever produce. The score in The Village was composed by James Newton Howard who is a highly acclaimed American composer who has composed many scores for various movies and TV series such as; ER , The Sixth Sense , and The Fugitive . The Village soundtrack also includes a solo violinist Hilary Hahn . The film was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Score , but lost to Finding Neverland. The soundtrack includes thirteen songs; 1) "Noah Visits" 2) "What Are You Asking Me?" 3) "The Bad Color" 4) "Those We Don't Speak Of" 5) "Will You Help Me?" 6) "I Cannot See His Color" 7) "Rituals" 8) "The Gravel Road" 9) "Race To Resting Rock" 10 "The Forbidden Line" 11) "The Vote" 12) "It Is Not Real" 13) "The Shed Not To Be Used" In every song on this soundtrack, notice that the music creates a very haunting atmosphere filled with eerie violin playing. There is never a dull moment during any of these beautiful songs. "Those We Don't Speak Of" This is probably my favorite score on the entire album. It starts with a giant thud that will make any normal person jump. The song then continues with what sounds like a rattle snake. The music then picks up with a heavy beat using tribal drums. You can hear the eerie sound of animal noises in the background as all of the instruments clash together to create an even more exciting, haunting feel. Then it all slows down and you hear the famous violin as it comes to the center of the piece. When Ivy's hand is outside the door waiting and hoping for Lucius to come to her rescue the music keeps building and then goes dead silent for when we see one of the "Those we don't speak of" enter the frame. This silence gives us that white knuckled experience that any thriller or horror fan is seeking. When his hand meets hers we hear the sweet innocent violin play back into tune as they hold each other and enter underground. "The Gravel Road" This musical piece starts out with a hectic violin that sounds like it is searching for something. This piece fits perfectly with the movie because this is when Ivy has just reached the gravel road that her father has told her about. The movie goes in between shots of Ivy running on the gravel road and of her mother and father looking into the black box that reveals the secrets of the elders. This score really makes you feel like you are living with these people in this fake time period that they have created. It has a dreamy yet haunting piano that is well accompanied by the now more soothing violin and wind instruments. Although this beautifully handcrafted piece of work did not win the Academy Award for Best Original Score , it still goes down in my book as one of the most artistically horrifying pieces in any movie. This soundtrack had so much emotional impact on the film and without it the film would have never seen the light of day. Works Cited "Academy Award for Best Original Score." ''Wikipedia. ''Web. 28 January 2013. "Hilary Hahn." ''Wikipedia. ''Web. 28 January 2013. "James Newton Howard." ''IMDb. ''IMDb.com, n.d. Web. 28 Jan. 2013.